


Interrupted

by wh33zy



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Party, and he's nervous, dancefloors yay, dj's, ivan dances with his crush lol, slow music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: Ivan has been struggling with his crush on Keith for a while and finally bucks up the courage to ask him to dance at a company party. (Set right after the events of Schneider)





	Interrupted

Agnes and Nathan teamed up in thinking that having a party, especially after the recent victories (and the coming back together of Kotetsu and Barnaby), would only be appropriate. It wasn’t like their usual company parties that were all dresses, uncomfortable shoes, hairspray, and shiny watches with glasses of wine in everyone’s hands. It was loud and not at all uptight or apologetic; hell, with Nathan’s pushing, they got to have a dancefloor and a DJ with colorful lights. A discoball hung from the ceiling for crying out loud. Tables had food that wasn’t from the expensive caterer and there was a bar. Drinks for  _ everyone  _ all night long, even glowsticks were tossed out at some point. 

It was an Apollon-only party, so no one was obligated to do anything but show up and look nice. Barnaby didn’t have to dance with every lady, Kotetsu wasn’t forced to socialize with people he didn’t know in the first place, helmets were ditched, and everyone was well acquainted if not family. Ryan was definitely handed an invitation, but he declined, claiming that it wasn’t his scene and that he just wanted to ‘get the hell up outta dodge’. Otherwise, was supposed to be  _ fun  _ and  _ relaxed  _ more than anything. It was just for the sake of having a good time and blowing off steam after that whole ordeal. 

After all the music, the party came to its midpoint where it slowed down. The music was still in the popular realm but was more romantic this time, the lights spinning around the room matched the lazy, swaying tempo. There were barely any couples as-is, but slowly people filled up the dancefloor anyway. Because why the hell not? 

Ivan stopped having fun at this point because he didn’t really have anyone he could dance with. He became jealous when he sees the past king of heroes drag his partner onto the floor without any care. No words, just grabbing a genuinely surprised Kotetsu tightly by his wrist and marching confidently to the middle of the dancefloor. At least he feels better than Karina right now who, unbeknownst to the duo, went completely unnoticed right as she was about to ask Kotetsu to dance. She looked down at her sparkly blue heels all disappointed and was going to go sit at the bar (and  _ possibly  _ cry about it into a glass of room temperature water) until Antonio tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Uh, I know I’m not-” 

“Oh, shut up.” The teen says and pulls him by his hand to a good spot to dance. 

Why couldn’t he just do... _ that?  _ He felt like his heart was trying to beat its way up his throat and out at the mere thought of asking his crush to dance. Well, maybe it was easier since Karina wasn’t with her crush and everyone considered the duo a bickering married couple  _ a long time ago _ . But  _ still.  _ Hasn’t he evolved? He’s supposed to be tough now, have a little grit, _ fucking man up!  _ Was it because his helmet wasn’t on? 

“It’s now or never.” Nathan says from behind him, a manicured hand patting him on the back before gliding onto the dancefloor themselves, Pao-Lin in tow (because  _ g-ddammit  _ is she going to dance too). 

Ivan gulped and looked over at Keith. Surprisingly, he hadn’t been asked yet, even as he sat at the bar. He took his last sip of beer, waved at the bartender who he probably was great friends with now, and was making his way to the exit. That’s right! He  _ always  _ ducked out a little early to get home to John! The young man walked as quickly as he could and grabbed his target’s hand. His hands were probably sweaty and holding on way too tight. 

“Wait, I-” He suddenly lets go as Keith turns around. “Oh, sorry!” He really didn’t mean to just touch him out of nowhere but- 

“What is it?” The once king of heroes asks over the music, his usual easy smile on his face. 

_ Jesus  _ the dimness and the lights made him look so... _ magical.  _ His eyes always had a certain sparkle, the same with his smile. Even his hair and skin just had a glow. Maybe this was the result of a beautiful soul and an optimistic attitude...two things Ivan was sure he couldn’t achieve. If Keith wasn’t the definition of prince charming, Ivan wasn’t sure who would be (well, Barnaby gave off the air of an attractive dictator than anything else in his opinion). It made his chest swell, his face heat up, and his entire being  _ much more nervous.  _

Ivan felt his hands wanting to come up and fidget, but he kept them at his sides. The look on his face became a little more determined, even though his mouth was so  _ dry _ . “I wanted to-to ask if you wanted to dance...with me? Just one but if you have to leave I understa-” 

He’s being pulled towards the slow moving crowd of people. He briefly notices how Nathan and Karina switch partners just before the youngest lady could escape, and he  _ swore  _ he saw Barnaby lean down slightly for a kiss- He’s in front of Keith again, feeling the press of an arm around his back and the intertwining of their fingers. If he thought he was anxious before,  _ clearly he knew absolutely nothing.  _

“I was waiting for someone to ask,” He admits but his tone didn’t make it seem like it was any kind of secret he was keeping. “Well,  _ you  _ specifically. Really, with the way you kept looking at me.” 

Ivan’s face heats up a considerable amount, maybe enough to be noticed in the dimness of the room. He looks down just for a moment to pull himself together, thankful that the added length of his hair is hiding most of his face. He only gets this peace for a short while before his hand is suddenly free so long, platinum locks can be curled behind an ear. His heart thuds even faster when his chin is tilted upwards, forcing him to look into glittery blue-grey eyes. 

Keith just smiles down at him, shifts Ivan’s hand onto his other shoulder, then dropping his own down to the younger man’s waist. It gives them an excuse to be a lot closer which Ivan doesn’t mind  _ at all;  _ it smells wonderful now. He always liked the older man’s cologne, but for the life of him, he couldn’t place  _ what  _ it was. 

“Is this okay?” He asks. 

Ivan can only manage a nod. This was almost like his many fantasies that he’d play in his head before he’d go to sleep at night. He’d imagine prom when he was in high school, recreating himself as a more confident guy with an expensive tuxedo walking into the large gym with the King of Heroes. It was stupid, and he knows it is every time he imagines it, but wouldn’t it have been so nice? 

“This song always makes me think of you.” The confident blonde suddenly says, so overly honest like always. 

Maybe if Ivan wasn’t  _ so  _ over the moon right now, he would have been paying more attention to whatever was playing. “O-Oh, really?” He started to tune into it so he wasn’t  _ completely  _ going off on a limb here. He hears a vague sexual innuendo that makes the tops of his ears turn bright red.

“Yeah.” He sighs, and it sounds dreamy. Almost like Keith himself had fantasized about taking Ivan to his high school senior prom seven years ago- 

“I think I’m gonna die.” The younger man mumbles. 

“Huh?” 

“Keith, I’m just gonna say it. I really-” 

They’re interrupted by Barnaby and Kotetsu who patted Keith on the shoulder. They both have tired and slightly inebriated smiles. Their hands are glued together. The green glowstick-turned-necklace around the veteran’s neck was still just as bright as when they were first passed out at the beginning of the party. 

“We’re sneak- I mean, heading out.” Barnaby says quietly, thinking his charming smile will be enough to cover the slip. 

“We just wanted to say goodnight.” His partner says a little softer and then putting a finger to his lips with his free hand. “It’s been fun!” 

Ivan  _ knows  _ what they’re doing but smiles at them. “Okay! Goodnight!” He whispers back. “And congratulations!” 

“Yes! Congratulations! Congratulations!” Keith says as quietly as a naturally loud person can. 

The two watch them quickly make for the event hall doors, going as far as to close them quietly to make it seem like they were never there as much as possible. Agnes would probably be too tired or intoxicated to really care about her main stars ducking out before everyone else. But, she’d lightly chew them out about it at work on Monday, once she has them trapped in the office with no escape. If there’s anyone besides Saito that could catch them, it was Agnes Joubert. 

Either way, Ivan silently promised not to tell unless asked. He guessed they took advantage of the fact that he’s quiet and doesn’t draw a lot of attention, so he was the perfect person to say goodbye to. It was mainly for the sake of not being stuck in a train of never-ending goodbyes. But also if someone complained about their rude way of leaving, they had their alibi lined up so they could say “excuse you, we said goodbye! Tell ‘em, Origami!” Ugh, they think they’re so clever. 

But, as good of a friend that he is, he  _ really  _ doesn’t like being interrupted. 

**Author's Note:**

> had this sitting in my laptop collecting dust and finally added some things to it so it can collect dust on here.


End file.
